iz_onefandomcom-20200214-history
Buenos Aires
Buenos Aires is the title track of IZ*ONE’s 2nd Japanese single. Lyrics Rōmaji= Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Oh uh oh uh oh uh oh oh oh oh Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Nanana nana nana Voulez-vous Voulez-vous Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Ttene nani ga hoshii no? Voulez-vous Voulez-vous Color|Yena|Ye}}/ / Nani wo suru tsumori? Honestly Honestly Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Hakkiri to itte hoshii? Honestly Honestly Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ / Doko kae sasoitain janai? Color|Yena|Ye}}/ / Jitto shitei rarenai kono jokyo Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Genjitsu nigetainara Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ / Mitsume attatte shoganai Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Sekai no doko ka Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / / / Sutekina tengoku mitsukemashou Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Saa ima sugu Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / / / Enpo no kisha ni nori (Give me!) Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / / / Ozo no fune susume (Move it! Move it!) Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / / / Senbono machi made Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / / / Tohiko shiyou ka Take me! Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Have you ever been there? Itsuka eiga de mita Kono machi nami tango ga kikoeru wa Buenos Aires Buenos Aires I wanna be right there Oikakete wa konaidesho Te te te te que bien Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Futari dake Color|Yena|Ye}}/ / Ah ah ah oh oh oh aishiteru Te te te te que guay Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Saa mirai Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ / Oh oh oh oh oh voulez-Vous Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ / / Oh! You know we gonna make it Color|Yena|Ye}}/ Love is all that matters we can’t fake it Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / / / Mendoo no yatsura nani de kore chatte Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / / / It’s our love it’s our love going down Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ / Just a place we only know the word of Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ / Show away what we gotta start up Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / / / Chimei no hibiki dakedo kimeta Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / / / Buenos Aires, coming to get ya! Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Doko e datte ikeru no yo Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Me wo tojireba Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ / Mienai machi miete kuru Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Ai dake ga shinjetsu no chizu Color|Yena|Ye}}/ / Michibika re mama Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / / / Issho ni natte sate ikimashou Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Saa kore kara Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / / / Tenkoo no umi no koe (I can do it!) Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / / / Tango no sorami ake (Ole! Ole!) Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / / / Zetsubo wo fukiri Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / / / Soi komete miyou ka This is Buenos Aires, Buenos Aires Guess I have been here Furui radio kara Nagareru myuujikku dareka ga ototteru Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Do you wanna be here? Watashitachi dake no Paradise Te te te Fantastic Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Saa ima sugu Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / / / Enpo no kisha ni nori (Give me!) Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / / / / Ozo no fune susume (Move it! Move it!) Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / / / Senbono machi made Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / / / / Tohiko shiyou ka Take me! Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Have you ever been there? Itsuka eiga de mita Kono machi nami tango ga kikoeru wa Buenos Aires Buenos Aires I wanna be right there Oikakete wa konaidesho Te te te te que bien Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Futari dake Color|Yena|Ye}}/ / Ah ah ah oh oh oh aishiteru Te te te te que guay Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Saa mirai Color|Chaeyeon|Chae}}/ / Oh oh oh oh oh voulez-vous Voulez-vous Voulez-vous Voulez-vous Voulez-vous Voulez-vous Voulez-vous Voulez-vous Voulez-vous |-| Kanji= Oh, uh, oh, uh, oh Uh, oh, oh, oh, oh Na, na, na, na, na Voulez-vous, voulez-vousって ねえ何が欲しいの？ Voulez-vous, voulez-vous 何をするつもり？ Honestly, honestly はっきりと言って欲しい Honestly, honestly どこかへ誘いたいんじゃない？ じっとしていられない この状況 現実逃げたいなら 見つめ合ったってしょうがない 世界のどこか 素敵な天国見つけましょう さあ今すぐ 遠方の汽車に乗り(Give me!) 想像の船進め (Move it! Move it!) 羨望の街まで 逃避行しようか Take me! Buenos Aires, Buenos Aires Have you ever been there？ いつか映画で観たこの街並 タンゴが聴こえるわ Buenos Aires, Buenos Aires I wanna be right there 追いかけては来ないでしょう Te, te, te, te que bien 二人だけ Ah, ah, ah, oh, oh ,oh 愛してる Te, te, te, te que guay さあ未来 Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Voulez-vous Oh! You know we gonna make it Love is all that matters we can’t fake it 面倒なやつらなんて振り切っちゃって It’s our love, it’s our love going down Just a place we only know the word of Throw away what we got and start off 地名の響きだけで goal 決めた Buenos Aires coming to get ya どこへだって行けるのよ 瞳(め)を閉じれば 見えない街　見えて来る 愛だけが真実の地図 導かれるまま 一途に流されて行きましょう さあこれから 羨望の海を越え (I can do it!) 願望の空見上げ (Ole! Ole!) 絶望を振り切り 添い遂げてみようか This is Buenos Aires, Buenos Aires Yes, I have been here 古い radio から流れる music 誰かが踊ってる Buenos Aires, Buenos Aires Do you wanna be here？ 私たちだけのパラダイス Te, te, te Fantastico さあ今すぐ 遠方の汽車に乗り (Give me!) 想像の船進め (Move it! Move it!) 羨望の街まで 逃避行しようか Take me! Buenos Aires, Buenos Aires Have you ever been there？ いつか映画で観たこの街並 タンゴが聴こえるわ Buenos Aires, Buenos Aires I wanna be right there 追いかけては来ないでしょう Te, te, te, te Que bien 二人だけ Ah, ah, oh, oh 愛してる Te, te, te, te que guay さあ未来 Oh, voulez-vous Voulez-vous Voulez-vous Voulez-vous Voulez-vous |-| English= Oh, uh, oh, uh, oh Uh, oh, oh, oh, oh Na, na, na, na, na Voulez-vous Voulez-vous Hey, what do you want? Voulez-vous Voulez-vous What are you gonna do? Honestly Honestly I want you to say it out right Honestly Honestly Don’t you want to invite me somewhere? I can’t stay still This situation If you wanna escape from reality Looking at each other won’t take us anywhere In this world somewhere Let’s find a marvelous heaven So right now Get on the train to somewhere far (Give me!) Move that imaginary ship forward (Move it! Move it!) To that envious city Let’s take a great escape Take me! Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Have you ever been there? This city I’ve seen in some movie I can hear the tango Buenos Aires Buenos Aires I wanna be right there Nothing will chase us Te, te, te, te que bien Only us two Ah, ah, ah, oh, oh ,oh I love you Te, te, te, te que guay Come, the future Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Voulez-vous Oh! You know we gonna make it Love is all that matters we can’t fake it Brush off those who are bothersome It’s our love, it’s our love going down Just a place we only know the word of Throw away what we got and start off Set our goal only based on the name of the place Buenos Aires coming to get ya We can go anywhere If we close our eyes The city that can’t be seen comes into sight Love is the only true map Do as we are led Let’s let ourselves flow on one track So from now Cross the ocean of envy (I can do it!) Look up at the sky of desire (Ole! Ole!) Shake off hopelessness Let’s try to stay together for eternity This is Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Yes, I have been here Music playing from the old Radio Someone is dancing Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Do you wanna be here? Paradise belonging only to us Te, te, te Fantastico So right now Get on the train to somewhere far (Give me !) Move that imaginary ship forward (Move it! Move it!) To that envious city Let’s take a great escape Take me! Buenos Aires Buenos Aires Have you ever been there? This city I’ve seen in some movie I can hear the tango Buenos Aires Buenos Aires I wanna be right there Nothing will chase us Te, te, te, te Que bien Only us two Ah, ah, oh, oh I love you Te, te, te, te que guay Come, the future Oh, voulez-vous Voulez-vous Voulez-vous Voulez-vous Voulez-vous Category:Singles Category:Buenos Aires Category:2019 Releases Category:Discography